paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Store
Diamond Store is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. It was released as part of Update #11. The heist contractor is Bain, and the crew must rob a newly opened diamond store. It's popular for its low difficulty and high experience reward. Objectives #Steal and Secure the Jewelry ( on Normal, on Hard, on Very Hard and on Overkill & Above) #Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The best way to do this heist is to first look around the left side (looking from the opposite of the store) for a security door on the lower floor. If there is one in the alley, the door can be lockpicked, sawed open, or have a satchel charge slapped on it to destroy it. Be warned however, there is chance a camera will also spawn and overlook the door, forcing heisters to either destroy it or better yet, loop it with Nimble Aced. Often though, the door from the outside may not even spawn, making it harder to neutralize the operator. As such, the only way is to use an ECM Jammer and quickly rush in to reach said operator within the store itself. If accessed, the security room contains the camera desk and its operator. Disable the security guard inside and go outside again. Cameras will be disabled from then on. The second step involves capturing all of the wandering pedestrians. This isn't strictly necessary, but it makes the rest of the heist much, much easier. Simply wait outside the security room in the alleyway and wait for them to pass by. Tying them down isn't necessary as they will walk outside the map's boundaries moments later, however they will continue to spawn and randomly walk either in front of or behind the store unless tied down or killed. Third, you must neutralize the remaining guards. The easiest way to do this is to setup a loud drill on the Titan safe in the car showroom next-door. As the drill goes, the guards from the diamond store will wander over to investigate one at a time, allowing you easily murder them and hide their bodies behind the desk. The guards do take a very circuitous route, but they will always end up at the car dealership eventually. This technique will draw at least two of the remaining guards, which will leave at most one guard in the store. Alternatively, a safe may instead spawn inside the security room, making the process much simpler, provided you keep the alley clear. The most popular choice is to simply wait in the upper floor, assuming the camera operator or the cameras and the manager have been taken care of. Guards will always ascend to the 2nd story at some point. After they enter a place where other NPCs cannot see them, heisters can quickly eliminate them. If the camera operator was not neutralized earlier due to the outside security room door not spawning, players have several other options; # Deploy an ECM jammer, rush in, and remove resistance. It is very risky as a guard can shoot, not just alerting other NPCs but may destroy a display case and can sound the alarm. # Destroy cameras outside the premises or upstairs. This will trigger guards to inspect them, outside of the mass of bodies inside the store. The camera room can be stormed after all guards are dead, approached relatively safe if camera's are destroyed or by using ECMs. # Restart the heist entirely. Once all of the guards have been neutralized, sneak upstairs via the back door and take the manager hostage as she wanders into the hallway if not done so. She will drop the keycard necessary for disabling the alarms on the jewelry cases. The manager is not that hard to distinguish: she is the only person in the store wearing suit pants, is blonde, and is the only civilian that wanders upstairs. As all of the cases have alarms rigged, the keypad must be located. It can either be found in the upper floor, at the bottom of the store stairwell, or in the security room. Upon finding it, one must insert the keycard. Without further ado, you may now rob the place. Proceed downstairs and tie all civilians if possible. Grab all loot now and escape with it. Care must be taken to avoid alerting the civilians in the street, though this is not difficult for anyone with a reasonably low detection risk. Strategy * Be very, very careful when trying to control the store while there are still guards remaining and the display case alarm is still active. A single stray shot or melee attack can spell disaster for the entire heist if attempting to complete it stealthily. So avoid bringing shotguns, inaccurate weapons, sniper rifles (the piercing effect can still shatter the glass if a display case is behind a guard), and avoid using explosives, if you are not expecting to have a fight on your hands. * As with Bank Heist, there are only four guards, so they can be all killed or taken hostage without fear of going over your maximum allowed pager responses. ** Also like Bank Heist, the wandering pedestrians which enter and exit the map are limited in number and once all four are tied down or killed they will never respawn. * There are two ATMs that can be looted: ** One is close to the Diamond Store, situated roughly halfway towards the car dealership. ** The other is across and down the street if you pass the car store, ahead of the escape van. * The cameras are operated from a security room on the map, making it possible to eliminate the operator and ensure that the cameras are no longer a concern. Usually there is a side door to the security room, accessible from the alleyway next to the store, which can be picked in order to gain entry. It can be used to store dead guards and hostages as no-one will enter except for guards attracted by noise. ** There is a chance (the higher the difficulty, the greater the chance) that there might not be a side door for the security room which makes disabling the cameras extremely hard without being spotted - without at least one ECM Jammer it is much harder to complete the mission in stealth. The best strategy for this situation is to enter the upper corridor of the store, immediately eliminate any cameras in the corridor then ambush the store guards and the manager as they enter. By deploying an ECM, players should have enough time to take control of the store, pick the lock to the security room and eliminate the camera operator - multiple ECMs would make this much easier. Alternatively you can shoot the cameras and kill the guards since the cameras will never be their Titan variants even on higher difficulties. It will be more difficult if the keypad is in the security room but not impossible since the security room has no windows. ** There is a chance for a camera to spawn next to the security room door, so have either Nimble or at least one ECM ready or risk luring a guard outside by destroying it. This can be used at the beginning of a heist: wait for the civilians to pass, mask up directly beneath the camera, open the door, kill the camera operator and wait to ambush the guard who has already been dispatched to investigate. Be careful to either bag the guard in the alley and put him in the security room or wait to tie down the passing civilians who may see the body. ** There is a chance that the Titan safe often found in the offices is in the security room instead. Using a non-silent drill on it will attract the guards from the near side of the store, though they will investigate one at a time. This can easily be used to lure them into an ambush either in the security room or in the alleyway, though the latter requires securing the wandering civilians first. * The display case alarm can be disabled by first obtaining the manager's keycard by cable-tying or killing her, then accessing the keypad which may be located in either office upstairs, in the security room or next to the stairs in the store. * There is a back door that leads to the upper floor. If you wish to go loud, it is advisable that you do not open this door until you have the cafe area behind the store under control, as guards who will patrol the second floor area of the store may notice you cable-tying civilians. With low enough detection risk, it is easy to enter the store through this entrance, however, care must be taken to avoid running straight into a security guard, or into the view of an active camera. * The Falcogini store next to the Diamond Store has a Titan safe that can be drilled. The showroom clerk is always alone however another civilian can spawn looking in through the front window. Cable-tied civilians and body bags cannot be spotted from the outside when placed behind the counter and neither can the drill. Hence, the safe can be drilled open in the first minutes of the heist by one player while the others focus on the remaining heist. Be aware that this drill will draw any remaining guards to it if it is not a quiet drill. This is a viable tactic for drawing out the guards (see walkthrough above). * The vent near the door leading outside on the upper floor can be broken, and bags can be thrown through to the Luxury Car Store. * This mission has a very high number of civilians (about 20). With all four team members carrying 6 cable ties each (basic Forced Friendship), all of them can be eliminated without losing large sums of cash. One player with the Mastermind's Stockholm Syndrome skill can also dominate the entire map with gun shots without having to tie anybody. It is usually unnecessary however, to take the hostages behind the store hostage. The whole heist can be completed with them being none the wiser, saving you 1 to 4 cable ties. The same goes for the people waiting at either bus stop, the man at the ATM in front of the store, the man looking into the car showroom window and the car showroom clerk. ** From Update #35, the cash has been improved to the point that grenading the store now returns a profit especially on higher difficulties. Care should still be taken that the display case alarm is disabled first. ** Use Stockholm Syndrome with caution, as the gathering of civilians that may spawn out the back of the store sometimes show resistance to the skill, similar to the civilians spawning outside and on balconies on the Nightclub job, despite their close range to gunfire. * As with most heists, spamming jammers with aced ECM Specialist, then quickly proceeding with obtaining the keycard, shutting off the alarm and looting the jewelry while killing guards is a viable tactic with a well-coordinated team as cameras, guard pagers and civilian phones will all be frozen. Although once again, the team should be careful when shooting as to not accidentally set off the display case alarm, unless it is disabled before going loud. Mayhem+ changes *The cameras are now changed to titan cameras which can only be disabled by an ecm jammer and cannot be shot. The FBI Files Despite the great wealth on display, the ‘Gioielli di Famiglia’ protected its expensive store with only a modest amount of security. The building had several ways in and out, cameras controlled by a well-equipped security room and several guards. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= hidden Cultist Trophies. Unlocks “The Cultist” mask.}} |-|Trophies= Trophy-Diamonds.png| | Finish the Diamond Store heist with all bags and destroying the SWAT Turret, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Bottom Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-TheCultist.png| | Find the hidden Cultist Trophy in Hoxton Breakout Day 1 and Diamond Store.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} |-|Trivia= *'Bag Throwing Simulator' is a humorous nickname for PAYDAY 2. On high difficulties, completion of the Diamond Store heist involves securing many loot bags. Gage Courier Packages Trivia *When the heist was first released, if you went outside of the Diamond Store and headed towards the bush at the front door, a Shaped Charge was applicable just under the bush, though placing it had no effect. *The name of the store, "Gioielli di Famiglia", literally translated from Italian is "Family's Jewels", but more accurately means, in Italian slang, "balls/nuts". *Prior to Update #35, completing the job in stealth awarded a +30% XP stealth bonus. Due to an error, with that patch completing this job in stealth awarded +50% stealth bonus. This was fixed 3 days later in Update #35.1 and the stealth XP bonus is now +5%. *In the Falcogini dealership next to the store, the license plate of the car is 'Stanley - 427' which is a reference to The Stanley Parable, 427 being his assigned employee numberhttp://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/2b3gqv/found_a_cool_easteregg_in_payday_2/. The car in the showroom in Mallcrasher has the same plate. *Earlier in the game's history, purchasing the contract on OVERKILL difficulty would mean that only one guard would spawn; the camera operator. This made the contract marginally easier but has since been fixed. *Diamond Store along with Safe House Raid is one of two heists with the least amount of achievements in the game, with the only ones available being difficulty-related and for Enter the Gungeon. *Prior to version 1.04, it was impossible to complete stealthily on console due to the escape van doors not opening. References ru:Магазин Бриллиантов Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain